Bedtime Bear
This is an article about the bear. You may be looking for the Alternate Universe counterpart, the book or the movie. Bedtime Bear *'Real Name': Robert Bertram Bear *'Birthday': August 28, 1507 *'Birthplace': Sydney, Australia *'Age': 511 *'Family': Louvre Bear (father), Roberta Bear (mother), Tito Bear (older brother), Antonio Bear (younger brother), Peppermint Bear (grandfather), Louisa Bear (grandmother), Stephenson Bear, (great-grandfather), Brigitte Bear (great-grandmother), Bertroy Bear (great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather), Bartholomew Bear (uncle), Glassy Bear (uncle), Bootie Bear (uncle), Bare Bear (uncle), Spearmint Bear (great-uncle), Tio Bear (great-great-great-great-great-great-great-uncle), Anton Bear (great-great-great-great-great-great-great-uncle), Lavie Bear (first cousin), Monokuma Bear (first cousin), Nighttime Bear (first cousin), Evening Bear (first cousin), Dusk Bear (first cousin), Morning Bear (first cousin once removed), Qwerty Bear (first cousin once removed), Charlie Puth (second cousin), Midnight Bear (wife), Bednight Bear (son), Midtime Bear (daughter), Afternoon Bear (granddaughter), Goodnight Bear (grandson) *'Favorite Food': Australian raisins *'Least Favorite Food': Peanut butter Bedtime Bear is a blue teddy bear who was the first stuffed animal to arrive on the Stuffed Animal Show. Bio Bedtime Bear is a cheeky, chibi little teddy bear on the Stuffed Animal Show. Tito had been considered to be a different brother to him: always though he has a rivalry against Yusei. Later, having a huge rivalry with Silly Bee; then later in the eighth season having a rivalry with Black-eyed Jake who he thinks is "taking over the shows". Despite his highly obnoxious and cheeky attitude, Bedtime Bear had always had a rivalry with Yusei since 2012. Physical Bedtime Bear's head is blue, he has beady black eyes, a black nose, a black mouth and a tannish face. He wears a light blue bowtie around his neck, has blue arms and blue feet, the bottom of his feet are tan with three lines of black knitting around each foot. Persona Bedtime Bear is a chibi yet cheeky bear who is the owner of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, he takes pride in running it and loves hanging alongside his brothers and Milo as well as other fellow stuffed animals. However, Bedtime Bear is devious and a bit of a troublemaker as he often causes ruckus at the company, which he thinks as "fun" while his older brother Tito has a different opinion. He is also shown to be a casanova as he seems to flirt with most every woman he sees and has a record of dating women in the past, such as Annie Oakley and Little Debbie, but he holds grudges against their husbands or themselves after they reach a new love life as he shot an arrow in Frank Butler's hat after his marriage with Annie Oakley and after Little Debbie was confirmed to be married to Mr. Fowler, he became jealous of her husband and made up rumors that Little Debbie now sabotages her snacks, putting poison in them. Bedtime Bear is also quite a jokester as he often will crack a joke such as in the episode "Gone Nutty" where he continuously tells jokes to the other stuffed animals, he is also known to be a trickster as he will often send his butt monkeys Tito and Milo off on wild goose chases for something that doesn't exist, though Tito does not often fall for it as he has known him long enough to not give into his trickery. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 1: The Stuffed Animal Show Begins, Hanging From Walls, Peter to the Rescue, Scottish Language and Sagacity, Babi and The Visitor, Tito's Tightrope, Yusei, Located!, Different Opposites, Roarson's Roaringness, Jolly Jingle, Duties of The Dogs, Timothy Time Again, Babi and Beaky, In the Bednight, Through Midtime, Alex Takes A Tumble, Runaway Rush, Jingle at Sea, Spots Galore, Bear Stops Play, Nui Loah, Paranormal Poochy, Scat Goes Swimming, B.B. the Magician, Windchill's Windmill and Prance Up *Season 2: *Season 3: *Season 4: *Season 5: *Season 6: *Season 7: *Season 8: *Season 9: *Season 10: *Season 11: *Season 12: *Season 13: *Season 14: *Season 15: *Season 16: *Season 17: *Season 18: *Season 19: *Season 20: *Season 21: *Season 22: *Season 23: *Season 24: *Season 25: *Season 26: *Season 27: *Short Stories: Ivan Days, Erik Experience Specials: *Bedtime Bear and the Unknown Land *Battle of the Elements *The Marauding Citizen *Road to Relatives *ToyTown *Bedtime Bear *Legend of the Sea *Revenge of an Old Rival *Summertime Splash *Tito *Bedtime Bear: The Gold Battle *Stuffedgomery Revolution *Antonio *The Human Dimension *Tito: Return to China *Bedtime Bear: Adventures on Foreign Planets *Milo *Arabian Invasion *Antonio: Trouble in the Arctic *Spring Break *Tito: The French Warrior *Bedtime Bear: The Case of the Crime Boss He will appear in the twenty-eighth season, the twenty-ninth season and the thirtieth season. Too much Stuffed Animals? The Stuffed Animal Show was first a show made up by Anthony Ortiz in 2007; during its first arrival, everyone had celebrated its arrival and the first one Anthony made a character for was Bedtime Bear, he thought of making up his character being a cheeky, chibi, little bear. He also thought of making him not like Yusei; the character for Bedtime Bear had made it and so it stuck. Anthony made up a character for Tito next; he thought of it, and finally made the character up. He is the opposite of Bedtime Bear and a french genius bear. And he managed without grumbling about Yusei; that character did make it and so it stuck, too. Anthony had made characters for a lot of stuffed animal's; which kind of made him tired, so he decided to imagine about more stuffed animals and then he made characters for them. There were so many stuffed animals that Anthony thought of; which meant he also had to make up episodes and the seasons they were in, he started off the first season with the first episode "The Stuffed Animal Show Begins", Season 1 ended with 26 episodes and then he went onto Season 2. When Bedtime Bear appeared, he was just like the character Anthony made up for him; he is a cheeky, chibi, little bear and didn't like Yusei and his character line had stuck. Is that Bedtime Bear, or is it Bedtime Bear? Bedtime Bear had been around in The Stuffed Animal Show episodes for quite a long time; he also made many cameos and appearences, due to Anthony's character line for him, in the seventh episode of the first season "Yusei, Located!" Bedtime Bear had never liked Yusei ever since. And ever since the first episode of the first season "The Stuffed Animal Show Begins" Bedtime Bear had first appeared; many people wondered if it was Bedtime Bear or is it Bedtime Bear? Anthony said that there had been no difficulties between Bedtime Bear and another character; and replied to them that it is Bedtime Bear. The people still wondered because Anthony told them that it is Bedtime Bear; but they still weren't sure, if they had wondered about it, could they know? Well, Anthony did keep replying that it was Bedtime Bear, and then they noticed that he is the main character because of his appearances. Little Debbie Days When Bedtime Bear first met Little Debbie, he found her quite nice indeed. Somehow, he had lots of fun with her and she always fed him Wheels and Cheese, Ramen Noodles and quite some other stuff. He used to go to hotdog stands with her and all. Nowadays, Bedtime Bear gets jealous because she married Mr. Fawler. Now he tricks people into believing that Little Debbie puts poison in her snacks. Pet Peeves Bedtime Bear's first pet peeve is being reminded of his own accident, when he didn't listen to Tito and him and Tito went down a slide. His second pet peeve is being reminded of Annie Oakley getting married to Frank Butler. His third pet peeve is being reminded of Little Debbie because she puts "poison" in her snacks. And his last and final and fourth pet peeve is having anyone flirt with Elizabeth. Relationships Tito Bear Bedtime Bear and Tito are brothers but they have an interesting relationship. Tito is the sensible brother whilst Bedtime Bear is psychotic; but Tito is always the butt monkey for Bedtime Bear and he always brings him into his plans, Tito sometimes tries to be an iron butt monkey and tries to say no to Bedtime Bear but is always dragged along anyway. Once pulled under the covers with him, pushed off a slide and more mishaps. Though Tito is one of the eldest sons in the Bear Family, Bedtime Bear always drags him into his crazy ideas. Antonio Bear Bedtime Bear and Antonio are brothers but Antonio is his younger brother and believe it or not the youngest in the family. Bedtime and Antonio have a good relationship thus hanging out most of the time in the show and on the interviews. They get along basically. Milo Watson Bedtime Bear and Milo have a crazy relationship. Milo is not one of Bedtime Bear's brothers but is highly naïve and gullible in which Bedtime Bear goes after. Like Tito and Yuseibear, he's a butt monkey to Bedtime Bear's pranks and plans which is known in one of the episodes. They are also boxing tag team champions. Oliver Cat Bedtime Bear and Oliver are friends. Oliver was one of the first stuffed animals to join the Stuffed Animal Show. Like all of Bedtime Bear's friends, him and Oliver have an interesting relationship thus leading to a crazy one indeed. Once he told Oliver what came first, the chicken or the egg? He didn't know the answer but he told Oliver that there was an orange pussycat living in Manhattan but Oliver did not understand. Midnight Bear Main article: Bednight Bedtime Bear and Midnight Bear are friends and future husband and wife. At one point, they had a daughter and a son named Midtime and Bednight, Bedtime and Midnight Bear have a very interesting relationship. Midnight Bear is one of the co-owners of the Wyler's Light Association in which Bedtime Bear kept as a secret. Gabby When Bedtime Bear and Gabby first met, he immediately got a crush on her and as a result, became possessive over her, not wanting anyone to go after her but himself, thinking that they were not good enough for her and that only he was. However, as shown in "Into the Future Part 2", Bedtime Bear eventually married Midnight Bear, presumably getting over Gabby, as she is found out to marry his older brother, Tito. But even though it may seem like he has no feelings for Gabby anymore, there are signs that he might still have a slight crush, as his jealousy sometimes takes over hearing of Tito ending up with Gabby, rather than him. The Wiggles Bedtime Bear and the Wiggles go back a long time ago as they went to Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths together, however he says that he is greatly annoyed by their song and dance routines. However, he is happy when he seeks revenge on them by assaulting the current three and giving them concussions. Anthony Field Unlike his former three cohorts, Bedtime Bear is friends with Anthony and goes as far to admit that Anthony was his favorite Wiggle and was happy when he left them in 2016. It is also known that Anthony the Wiggle is one of his only former classmates he keeps in contact with from Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths, the others being Monokuma, Bill and Zed. The Wiggles' Supporting Cast Sort of like his relationship with the Wiggles, Bedtime Bear isn't fond of the supporting cast and despises them as much as the main cast. He even attacked them all in his squabble with the current Wiggles, he has also mentioned that he goes a long way back with the supporting cast as much as the Wiggles themselves which is approximately about 500+ years ago. Alf MacLysaght Like with most people, Bedtime Bear has a very interesting relationship with Alf. He seems nice to him when discussing over the fact of how he hates the Wiggles at one of his anger management classes but that all changes once Alf brings over the remaining three Wiggles to help Bedtime Bear get over his anger issues. After attacking them and the recurring cast, Bedtime Bear tells Alf not to tell anyone but Alf refuses and tried to tell everyone but once Bedtime Bear punched him in the face, he was left amnesiac and now flying in space thanks to Bedtime Bear blasting off the anger management center there. Miroslav Fyodorov Bedtime Bear and Miroslav are friends and have been for 500+ years, Miroslav is aware of the crimes Bedtime Bear has committed throughout Russia, such as stealing the Glimmering Stone. In "Bedtime Bear: The Gold Battle", Bedtime Bear reunites with Miroslav at Fyodorov's Bar after telling his fellow stuffed animals how he knows someone that can give intel on Viktor and his army, he asks him and Miroslav states that he can give them intel for a price, Bedtime Bear is willing to make the deal with his long-time friend and asks him what he wants, Miroslav states that if he can get him a bazooka gun to add a little more drama to the bar, that he'll give them all the intel they need. Bedtime Bear soon gets him the bazooka gun and asks him what he will get in return, Miroslav gladly gives Bedtime Bear ten bags of golden coins in exchange for the bazooka gun, which Bedtime Bear hands over to him, also in exchange, Miroslav gives them all of the intel they need and even helps them escape Fyodorov's Bar to continue the mission. Ivan Vasilyevich V Bedtime Bear and Ivan V are good friends dating back to hundreds of years ago, in fact, Ivan V is the only member of the Terrible Territory that Bedtime Bear keeps in contact with, due to the fact Viktor, Rebecca and Samuel all turned out to be villains in the long run. Bedtime Bear bonded with Ivan V due to the way his father was and kept saying that Ivan the Terrible wasn't a good father to him, something the latter soon realized. Whenever Bedtime Bear stops by in Moscow, he always makes sure to visit Ivan V and the two have an overall good relationship. Friends and Enemies Friends *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *Oliver Cat *Poochy Hampton *Peter Morgan *Riggy Emerson *Pumpkin Emerson *Pikachu *Evan Kelly *Miroslav Fyodorov *Ivan Vasilyevich V *Silly Bee (sometimes) *Viktor Abdulov (formerly) *Rebecca Blue (formerly) *Samuel Eagle (formerly) Enemies *Yusei *Zed *Petey Wilson *Unterbrechung Lacheln *Viktor Abdulov *Rebecca Blue *Samuel Eagle *King Riginalbd *Silly Bee (sometimes) Past to Now Bedtime Bear was raised by two of the bear family, Louvre and Roberta Bear. He thought (when he was young) that he was good at everything. At school, he used to always wake up at 7am in the morning, he was on a team with his two friends from there, Jimmy and Dan (who will be later be reintroduced in the Stuffed Animal Show movie, Past Time Memories) Bedtime Bear's friends were mentioned in the Season 2 episode, Bedtime Bear Remembers. Considering he was born in the Bear Family, Bedtime Bear thought he would be the best at everything. Years earlier, his older brother, Tito was born. Bedtime Bear was born in August whilst Tito was born in October of the 1490's which explains why Bedtime Bear was younger than him. Earlier, his older brother, Yuseibear was born. So Tito was older than Yuseibear, but however, Bedtime Bear thought he noticed that months had past by from August to November. He thought that there would be a new brother in December than thought not. Unfortunately for Bedtime Bear himself, a new brother who was the youngest brother named Anthony Bear was born. He was the youngest out of all four. Somehow though, although appearing to be the youngest brother, he didn't look that young at all. Before Anthony Bear was born later on, the time Bedtime Bear was born on was 4:00 p.m. on August 28th. He was born in the 1500's thus being alive when Ivan the Terrible and Erik the Red were, he actually met them and went out plumbing with them to eventually take over the world (even though B.B. didn't). It was years that he knew him until Ivan and Erik eventually died thus leading Bedtime Bear to go off and find more people to befriend. Annie Oakley was an archer who Bedtime Bear eventually fell in love with and decided to hang out with her; however, it wasn't long before Frank Butler (her future husband) came in and married her thus having Bedtime Bear shoot an arrow in his hat actually taking him out. In the 1800's, Bedtime Bear was better known as Bobby Bullseye rather than Robert Bullseye because he was famous everywhere he went. Even known from foreign planets and all different places, Bedtime Bear is rich and lived with his family once more making sure to find out about something. Some time later, Bedtime Bear was turned into a blue teddy bear though he was a man for multiple years. He was turned into a bear by King Riginalbd who is known to trap people inside stuffed animals' bodies, he decided to turn Bedtime Bear (who was Bobby Bullseye at the time) into a teddy bear with a fur color being light blue. In the 1990's, he met Little Debbie who used to give him all types of food though he's a talking teddy bear. She wanted to get into cooking business and did making all types of pastries, sweets, cakes and danishes. Bedtime Bear also started dating Little Debbie when she was on her days off. In the 2000's, him and all of his family were bears as by King Riginalbd some time before so living the life as bears means that Bedtime Bear had bear qualities like a real bear meaning that he can growl, attack if he wanted do and maybe eat honey but Bedtime Bear preferred Australian Raisins much better to honey. In the 2010's, Bedtime Bear, Tito and Anthony Bear opened up the Wyler's Light Association that sells all drinks from Wyler's Light. Everyday though when Bedtime Bear was on break, he made a rule to have different types of food for every single day of the week. Danishes for Sunday, Cupcakes for Monday, Donuts for Tuesday, Pastries for Wednesday, Fruits for Thursday, Cakes for Friday and Pizza for Saturday. Eventually opening up the Stuffed Animal Show, he and his brothers were in business but since finding out Little Debbie got married to Mr. Fawler, Bedtime Bear is jealous and now tricks the stuffed animals into thinking that Little Debbie puts poison in her snacks much to every stuffed animals' horror. But anyways, Bedtime Bear and his brothers hired new members some part of the day to where we are now. He is owned by the Ortiz Family as a stuffed teddy bear. Quotes "People wad think that the wee teddy baer meeght've had knuwn theat it wad be taeme to coome back." "And so I would." "Weel, weel, soomething meeght've bein going oon." "What would it be?" "What ye meeght've nooticed. Spite douggie, if ye'd be woonderin' 'aboot a starrey, I haerd that oor story meeght maeke sience. I haerd one tell 'aboot a stoofed anomal falling onto yon groond becoose he was sooch in a hurrey to weeit for our oowner, Anthony, to sey heem and anoother stoofed anomal to go on yon slides when anoother stoofed anomal foond heem." "Ha ha ha ha ha. Well this couldn't be funny. "Weel, searely Bedtime Baer, it coouldn't be ye, ye dinna say." — A talk between Bedtime Bear and Scottie, Bedtime Bear Remembers, second season. "Well, Tito, I'm going to go and eat some toast and marmalade, you get the traditions!" "But, B.B." "Tito…" "Fine, I'll go get the Christmas traditions." — Bedtime Bear and Tito, ToyTown Trivia *He is considered the opposite of his older brother, Tito. *He is outlawed in twenty locations in Russia. **Those locations are Petropavlovsk, Magdagachi, Pokrovsk, Yakutsk, Komsomol'sk-na-amure, Lensk, Mirnyy, Severo-Yeniseyskiy, Noyabrsk, Omsk, Biysk, Igarka, Tynda, Ugol'nyy, Neryungri, Skororodino, Syktyvkav, Yekaterinburg, Salekhard and Ufa. *He is banned from the Russian Museum due to stealing the Glimmering Stone about 500+ years ago. *He is the main protagonist of the Stuffed Animal Show. *He is also the main protagonist of Bedtime Bear, Bedtime Bear: The Gold Battle and Bedtime Bear: Adventures on Foreign Planets. Gallery Bedtimebearoverview.jpg|Bedtime Bear's overview. BedtimeandMidnightbear1.jpg|Bedtime and Midnight Bear. TimeforTea1.jpg|Bedtime Bear drinking tea. Bedtime Bear as Teddy in "the Wiggles".jpeg|Bedtime Bear as Teddy Bear in a show for "the Wiggles". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Bears Category:Protagonists